


The Storm

by Crystal



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Reviews: 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal





	The Storm

The rain poured and the thunder roared, but neither of them cared. Their lust as strong as the storm around them. lightening sizzled and in the flash their beauty revealed. Painted lips met plain, dark and light, a beautiful contrast. Another flash revealing soaked bodies clinging to one another. The smaller arching up to meet the larger body, insistent on more. Their moans barely audible in the downpour.

Another small flicker showing a yank of blonde hair and smokey eyes focused on the prize. A long flash of light sees the blonde's head flung back, dark painted eyes fluttering closed as the kisses turned to bites on his neck.

"Adam." He moaned breathlessly into his ear.

Adam's response was to grind his aching cock against Tommy's. Tommy whimpered moving against Adam's larger body. A flash sees Adam backing Tommy into a nearby tree, their lips and tongues fighting furiously.

The intensity of the storm increased. Lightening raging almost nonstop. Constant flashing like cameras making every move visible. Adam spun Tommy around pinning him against the tree.

"Fuck Tommy." Adam nearly growled it against Tommy's neck. His hands working furiously at his pants to free his cock.

He pressed against Tommy again, reveling in the feel of Tommy's rain slicked pants against his exposed skin.

"Please..." Tommy whimpered, A quick flash of lightening exposing a smirk and Adam's hand sliding around to the front of Tommy's pants.

"Always so eager with me kitty." Adam grinned, his hand expertly undoing Tommy's pants. He slipped them down past Tommy's ass. Tommy's head fell back against Adam's shoulder.

Lightening flashed, the view, painted lips parted, a moan escaping as Adam's cock slid along the crack of Tommy's ass. Adam's leg forced Tommy's apart, leaving him exposed just enough. Another flash saw a hand grasping wet, blonde hair, pushing Tommy's head forward. Tommy arched back against Adam, grinding against him. Adam's free hand came down grasping Tommy's hip. The tip of Adam's cock poised at Tommy's entrance. Tommy whimpered, pushing back, urging Adam forward. A quick flash seen their bodies meld together as Adam slid his length into Tommy.

"Fuck." Adam groaned against Tommy's neck, making him shudder.

Tommy rolled his hips against Adam, "Fucking give it to me."

Another flash saw a dark grin from Adam as he moved into him hard and fast. The moans and whimpers drowned out by a loud crack on thunder. The intensity of the storm drove Adam on. His thrusts just as fierce as the raging storm. A bright flash of lightening saw painted nails raking down the tree, a hand adorned with rings snaking around to Tommy's cock.

Adam's ran his fingers along Tommy's cock, the sensation from the rings making Tommy arch into the touch.

"More..." Tommy's beg nearly a demand.

Adam laughed darkly in reply, tightening his fist around Tommy's cock. He drove into Tommy, his fist matching the rhythm.

"Fucking come for me Tommy." Adam groaned, his own orgasm eminent.

In a succession of flashes, like moving still pictures, Adam's head fell back, wet black hair clinging to his face, smokey eyes closed, mouth open in pure ecstasy. Tommy soon coming into view reaching his climax, his head falling back against Adam, his body shuddering, the come splashing against the tree. The rain quickly washing away the evidence. Adam slumped against Tommy, both panting. Tommy whimpered softly as Adam slipped from him and straightened himself up. Tommy pulled his pants up, buckling them and turned to Adam, a coy smile on his face unable to look up. A flash saw Adam smile, his hand coming up to brush Tommy's chin, a finger tilted up his face. Tommy looked at him through rain soaked lashes, just like so many times before. That same adorable look the world sees at every concert.

"God, so fucking pretty Tommy." Adam whispered just before taking his lips in a kiss.

A flash of lightening, two bodies pressed tight, ensnared in a deep kiss. Another flash left nothing but darkness.


End file.
